


Haters to the Left

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Write something that will anger/upset your usual audience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Write something that will anger/upset your usual audience.

Max hid behind the bathroom stall as she listened in on Chloe and Nathan's heated argument. For whatever wonky reason she'd seen this play out before, it had ended in a gunshot. Somehow she'd managed to rewind time back to the class beforehand and here she was. 

Rather than simply sit on her hands like she did last time, now was a time for heroics. Max timed it perfectly and rounded the corner, dead intent on tackling Nathan. It was a massive success initially, but the gun went off regardless so the bullets ricocheted and killed both Chloe and Max. 


End file.
